world_of_keyvafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonborn
The Dragonborn are a race of Dragon men and women who have heritage going back to the dragons. Dragonborn have a clannish culture in civilized settings and a tribal culture in an uncivilized setting. Dragonborn society is built around dragons, curiously enough, and the myth of their beginnings say they were created by the gods of the Dragons to have that elemental spark, just as dragons do. physical description (from the Forgotten Realms Wiki) Dragonborn typically are humanoid. Standing on average between 6'2" and 6'8", dragonborn are impressively tall with a heavy weight to match, commonly possessing a mass between 220 and 320 lbs. Dragonborn feet are ended with three strong talon-like claws with a fourth claw in the back as are their hands, with the replacement of the rear claw with one thumb on each hand. A dragonborn's head features a blunt snout, a strong brow, and reptilian frills on the cheeks and ears. On the back of the head a crest of hornlike scales form what resembles a mess of ropy hair. Dragonborn eyes are usually red or gold in hue. Dragonborn resemble in many ways what their name suggests: humanoid dragons. Dragonborn exhibit many draconic features, including a scaly hide, a large muscular body, and the capacity to use a breath weapon. The scales a dragonborn wears are scarlet, gold, rust, ocher, bronze, or brown in hue and though they in fact bear little correlation to a dragonborn's breath weapon and the scale colors of true dragons. The scales are typically in their greatest concentration around forearms, lower legs, feet, shoulders, and thighs, with a very fine leathery covering over the rest of the body. With the proper training, dragonborn can learn to unlock more of their draconic potential, even to the point of sprouting wings with which to fly, like a dragon. Young dragonborn, who hatch from eggs like their draconic relatives, grow at an impressively rapid rate, much faster than most other races, reaching the equivalent maturity of a human child of 10 by age 3. However, this rate of maturation slows dramatically within a few short years and dragonborn are not considered physically mature for another twelve years. Once they do reach adulthood, dragonborn can expect a lifespan identical to that of humans. Not all dragonborn develop a breath weapon but those that do usually obtain it during these years of growth. Like dragons, dragonborn are often mistaken for reptiles but are in fact warm-blooded draconic creatures. In fact, the internal body temperature of the dragonborn is warmer than that of most similar races, being so hot as to seem feverish to the human touch. While this might seem disadvantageous the lack of hair and large mouth allow the dragonborn to displace body heat at an effective rate, meaning dragonborn are comfortable in cold climates while remaining no more vulnerable to heat than humans. Dragonborn nurse their hatchlings for several months before teeth begin to come in. A dragonborn will then slowly introduce soft food and then move towards normal dragonborn eating habits, which contain more meat than is typical of most other races. Society Dragonborn have their societies divided into clans, and operate a clannish society. Although the society typifies racial infighting (Scottish clans used to fight one another), it was possible for the dragonborn to unify and build a nation once. Dragonborn are also typical of being governed by a High King, a Hegemon, or a President. Relationships Other than their well-known hatred of dragons, dragonborn have few definitive relationships with other races. The dragonborn of Tymanther have a known tolerance for races of all kinds, extending their courtesy even to races generally disliked such as tieflings. Dragonborn have a tolerance for other nations, including the drow of the Darklands/Underdark. Dragonborn typically have a tendency to regard an individual based on his own merits than tend to look at a race on the whole. Alignment and Religion The dragonborn approach alignment like the humans do, capable of great evil and great good at the same time. Although the dragonborn's culture of honor and glory tend to push the race to one side of lawful. Honesty is respected by the dragonborn as well as a zeal to attain glory. Adventurers The dragonborn go on adventures to attain glory, for one's nation or for one's person. Dragonborn tend to be fighting types, like paladins or fighters. Although any class can be represented in the dragonborn. Other dragonborn adventure for the sake of exploring new lands and increasing their race's awareness of the world around them. Dragonborn Stats (15 RP) Pathfinder Statistics * Type -- Dragon: the Dragonborn have a strong draconic heritage.(10 RP) This means: **Dragonborn have the darkvision 60 feet racial trait. **Dragons have the low-light vision racial trait. **Dragons are immune to magical sleep effects and paralysis effects. **Dragons breathe, eat, and sleep. * Size: Dragonborn are medium creatures. (0 RP). * Base Speed: Dragonborn can move at 30 ft per round (0 RP). * +2 to Strength, +2 to Charisma, -2 to Dexterity: Dragonborn value strength and force of personality over fleet of foot (0 RP). * Dragon Breath: Because of their draconic heritage, the Dragonborn have a breath weapon. Choose one of the following energy types: acid, cold, electricity, and fire. Then pick either a 15-foot cone or a 20-foot line. Once per day, as a standard action, the Dragonborn can make a supernatural breath weapon attack that deals 1d6 points of the damage type chosen in the area chosen. All creatures within the affected area must make a Reflex saving throw to avoid taking damage. The save DC against this breath weapon is 10 + 1/2 the user's character level + the user's Constitution modifier. Those who succeed at the save take no damage from the attack (1 RP). * Improved Natural Armor: Dragonborn have both the Natural Armor and Improved Natural Armor traits due to their durable draconic scales. This gives them +2 AC natural armor bonus (3 RP). *'Intimidating Presence:' Dragonborn have intimidating personalities. They gain a +2 bonus to Intimidate checks (2 RP). * Languages: Dragonborn start the game speaking Draconic and Common (or Hellenic). Additionally, dragonborn with high intelligence scores may learn elvish, goblin, orc, dwarven, celestial, infernal, and ignan (1 RP). D&D 5th Edition Statistics References